Heroes Don't Last Forever
by One Breath Away
Summary: Heroes don't last forever. Eventually they break.


**I am focusing on suicidal stories and such right now. I base stories off my moods usually, yes, but some can also be thoughts. Most of these will just be short one shots that crossed my mind. If you are looking for a happy ending, you better push the back button right now.**

**Phantom: Please Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!**

* * *

Heroes don't last forever.

The young hero stood on the roof of the old, abandoned building. It was located in an old ghost town not far from his hometown.

He had finally made his decision. Amity Park didn't need him. Everyone hated his ghost half, and his human half seemed invisible to everyone.

Danny's parents seemed more focus on ghost hunting lately, especially hunting down Phantom, a part of himself he would never reveal to his parents. His sister Jazz was too focused on her education, as she would be graduating very soon.

Danny was also having a horrible junior year. Dash and the other A-Listers still bullied him, and he was getting constant detentions and being late to school due to all the ghost attacks.

Then there were his two former best friends. Tucker had begun dating Valerie after school started, and began talking to Danny less and less until they were no longer friends. Sam's grandma had died over the summer leading her and her family to move away from Amity Park.

Danny had no family to care about him and no friends to turn to. Even Phantom's fans vanished until the people that did still like him were too scared to mention it.

Danny began to have too much on his hands and had trouble doing everything that required his attention. He was covered in bruises and scars from being bullying and ghost fighting, and his grades were slipping to near F's. He barely even had any time to sleep.

Danny stood looking over the edge of the building. It was some old factory that was several stories high and been long put out of use.

The teen took a moment's glance at his still gloved hands. He had just flown all around Amity Park one last time before coming here. He had wanted to feel the wind on his face one last time in his ghost half.

Danny focused and called forth the familiar bluish-white rings changing Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. That would be the last of Phantom.

He dug into his jean's pocket and pulled out a note he had written before he left home. It read:

_To my friends, family, and everyone else: Do not blame yourself. I did this on my own, so please let it go. If you need anymore information, talk to my sister Jazz, or maybe even Tucker, and if you can get a hold of her, Sam. Heroes don't last forever. Eventually the break. –Danny Fenton/Phantom_

Danny clenched the note tightly in his hand and stood still for a few moments reliving some of his past. Him going into the portal, all his moments with Sam, spending time with Tucker, and all the bonding time with his sister. All of those things had taken place so recently. It had only been two years since Danny's ghost powers existed.

Danny sighed and relaxed looking at the ground far below him. He wasn't scared though. He had heard before that falling was a sensation of flying.

He found this to be true as he moved his foot forward and fell off the edge. He was falling face down with his eyes closed and arms spread; the note still in his hand.

Air blew in his face making him feel like he was flying in human form. The fall lasted seconds, yet it felt so much longer to him. It gave him plenty of time to think, but none to change his mind. Not that he wanted to.

The rush made Danny black-out long before he reached the ground. The impact was hard and sudden, but the young hero felt nothing.

Everything was dead silent and still as everything happened. No light showed, as even the moon was new, no bats or birds flew through the air, and no wind blew between the old buildings. The only witness was the old buildings themselves. No one would know Danny left until morning grew near.

The young hero lay dead on the street, the note still held in his now bloodied and broken hand. After all heroes don't last forever. Eventually they break.

* * *

**Please tell me how I did.**

**~Kvetha**


End file.
